Who Says
by xfrancescaweasley
Summary: Luna Lovegood always felt like the odd one out in her friends. Until she met Rolf... ONESHOT. Please R/R first story :


Who Says

(Lyrics: Selena Gomez & The Scene: Who Says?) 

_Who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me, that's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<em>

Luna Lovegood always felt different. She was born to Xenophilius Lovegood, where she felt she had got her 'weirdness' from. She stood out at school and didn't have real friends until 4th year. Up to that point, she was always laughed at; people would hide her stuff and make fun of her. At first, she stood up for herself but then realized that wasn't getting her anywhere. Even though she felt like she wasn't intelligent like Hermione Granger or beautiful like Ginny Weasley. She felt content and that she finally fit in. The only thing that lacking that both girls had was experience with boys. When she was 12, she felt like she had feelings for Michael Corner, a boy who was year above her, for him only to go out with Ginny two years later and turn out to be a idiot. She never resented her that only was happy that she didn't waste any time with him and realized her feelings wasn't as deep as she thought they were. Then she thought she had feelings for Neville Longbottom. Someone she could relate to and could talk to. She grew close to him during her sixth year, while the school was under the rule by death eaters, and nearly pursued these feelings, under the influence from talking to Ginny but then realized the feelings she had for Neville were brotherly, not as for lovers. She was happy when she saw him fall in love with Hannah Abbott. Luna then knew she was trying to force herself to fall in love, because her friends were already there but she then realized after talking to Hermione and Ginny, she had to optimistic and wait for it to happen. She knew they were right and remained optimistic when she saw her friends settle down, marry and have children. At the age of 25, she was getting pretty impatient. Hermione was pregnant with her 2nd child while Ginny was with her 3rd. She decided one day she would travel the world and try and get rid of the feeling that she was 'being left on the shelf'. She was living her perfect career. She still wanted to fall in love though. She travelled to France, where she dined on the finest food and wine. Then to Spain and saw the finest buildings. Then to Italy, to Russia, To Japan. She felt like she wanted to share it with someone and was ready to go home when she received a letter from Ginny.

_Hey! _

_I finally have a daughter now! I am relieved. I thought I would have to have loads of boys like Mum before I would have her. But after only 2 boys, I have her. Her name is Lily. I thought, and Harry agrees that her middle name should Luna. To honor you, because you have always been there for us and we also want you to her godmother too. You are the only person for the job. From your last letter, I saw you're still unhappy. Lun, don't rush it. Go to Australia and check out some Aussie boys for me please. Have fun and don't fall too hard for the accent. I know I would if I was you! We are missing you but don't rush back though we will be waiting for you. Lily Luna can't wait to meet her amazing Godmother! _

_Love Ginny. _

Luna laughed and left honored too. So she went to Australia, knowing she would probably get jinxed by her best friend if she didn't go. She liked Australia. On her 3rd night, her eye fell on someone who was also stopping in the same hotel as her. She quickly looked away. She felt red and blushed. She didn't know what this was. She was about to make a mental note to write to Ginny when she heard a voice behind her. "Hi, can I buy you a drink?" He asked. Luna simply nodded. She cursed herself for going a brighter drink. They got talking and Luna saw how great felt talking to him. He said his name was Rolf Scamander. The name sounded familiar but she didn't know why. It wasn't until he said "My Grandfather was Newt Scamander. It is not all great being related to someone famous and wrote one of the highest selling books of all time". Her name seemed familiar to him too. He could have sworn he had come across her name somewhere. "I don't mean this offensive but you sound familiar too" He told her. Luna chuckled and nodded. "It was me, with two of my friends that led that 'Great Hogwarts Rebellion' when the death eaters took over the school. I was taken by them as well because my father was anti them and wrote about it in his magazine" Luna replied. Rolf nodded. "Ah, yes, I remember now. Very brave of you" He told her. Luna gave him a smile and nodded. She liked him. She felt something too. More than friends. Over time, Luna and Rolf fell in love with each other. She never thought she could love someone like she loved Rolf. The way he kissed her. The way he made love to her. She was always told she was like ice. Cool, smart and different but Rolf made her feel like fire. Her father had objections at first because he was five years older than her but grew to accept Rolf like a son. After 8 months of dating, Rolf asked her to marry her and she accepted. They married in a very Luna ceremony after two years together. Bright and happy. As she danced the night away, Ginny, her matron of honor, pulled her into her corner said "Well, Luna, you found someone who embraced your weirdness. I said someone would. Who said anything else? Congratulates, Luna. I am so happy for you". Luna smiled. She loved married life. She loved being a godmother but she knew that the final part of the puzzle was having children of her own. A few weeks after her 31st birthday, she gave birth to twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander. Her life was finally filled. Even though she had to wait longer then her friends. Who says because your friends are in relationships before you, that you will never have one? Who says because you feel like you're not pretty or smart no one will ever love you? Who says because you're different you will always be alone? _Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it?  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting? Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? No one does. <em>


End file.
